


[Art] Flower King

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [10]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: "A silken crown forms on Arthur’s head, and he reaches up to grasp an exquisite wreath rich with fragrant forget-me-nots of a kind Camelot has never been able to produce."





	[Art] Flower King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love That Was in Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486206) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



> After Malcolm T. Liepke's "unknown" [young man with a pink flower]. I'm trying a new style, so I'm not very good at it yet (sorry). But I am proud that I managed it without a reference, and I couldn't resist adding the flower crown, lol.

 

 


End file.
